


【超蝙】哥谭的鸟儿

by ssciao



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: Justice Lords Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25646653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssciao/pseuds/ssciao
Summary: 【简介】早晨，布鲁斯发现自己床上有个男人，但他记得自己昨晚带回的明明是个女人。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 16





	【超蝙】哥谭的鸟儿

【简介：某种一夜情。身份梗白灰。】

那是个茶金色头发的女孩。布鲁斯在他朦胧的记忆中努力回忆着。他很肯定，那绝对不是黑色的。

她的眼睛应该是绿色的，有着衬托在她雪白的胸口上的那串葡萄大的祖母绿项链一样的璀璨色彩，安静地在那漂亮深邃的眼眶中转动。

而不是……布鲁斯记得，后半夜的时候，他所看见的是双蓝色的眼睛。

她的胸部，被黑色的点缀珠串和羽毛的礼服紧紧裹着的雪白的胸，像天鹅的胸部在轻轻地颤动。当她呼吸的时候，她身上的香味被洒落出来，缠绕在他的身上，钻进他的酒杯里，被他一口喝下。

布鲁斯记得这些。宿醉后的头疼让他睁不开眼睛。头骨像刚经历过一场开颅手术后的缝合阵痛。他把手掌腕部抵在眼睛上，试图强迫自己从头疼中抽离出来，回忆起更多的事情，但是已经来不及他想太多了。

躺在他身旁的那个陌生男人已经醒来了，他睁开那双澄澈天空一般的蓝色眼睛，冲他微笑起来。

“早安。”他说。

那个陌生男人的声音很好听，他的头发乱成一团，有着一种属于早晨凌乱被子的温柔乖顺的可爱。

他用胳膊撑起上半身，被子从他线条完美的身上滑落下去，他任由那条被子从他的身上掉落，自然大方地把自己展示在布鲁斯的面前，毫不避讳地袒露着他健康的皮肤和高高隆起的肌肉。

他想亲他。

布鲁斯看出来了，那个有着令人目眩神迷的容貌的陌生人打算亲他。他看到那张几乎完美的脸上逐渐加深的困惑和受伤的表情。

“噢……”看着回避了他的亲吻的布鲁斯，他不无失落地说，“对不起，我……”

布鲁斯的头还在痛着，否则他不会作出这样不计后果的事情。他的手情不自禁地贴上那个陌生男人的脸颊，手指在那张漂亮脸蛋上往下滑过去，蹭着他的颌部攀上了他的耳后，指尖在那软而滑的地方中缓缓地抚摸。

“嗯……”

不知道是布鲁斯发出的声音还是那个陌生男人的声音，现在，他们的脸靠在一起，唇齿相缠。

“我以为你是杰奎琳。”布鲁斯的嘴唇从那男人的嘴唇上离开，移去他的额头，他的下巴抵在他的鼻梁上，感受到对方一口一口地亲昵地啄着他的脖子。

“嗯？什么？”克拉克的唇贴着布鲁斯的脖子，让他的声音听起来迷蒙模糊，流淌着糖浆。

“那个女孩，昨晚穿着黑色连衣裙的女孩，宴会上最美的那个女孩，那个考古学家，她带来了那一窝破碎的鸟蛋和那只巢。”

“噢，对，我知道她。我听过她的讲座，也采访过她，她很有魅力。”克拉克抬起头，他再次追寻着布鲁斯的唇，“但是你胜过她。”

不对，布鲁斯推开了陌生的男人，他昨晚在和那个充满魅力的女人聊天，他指给她看哥谭的海，指给她哥谭夜空第一颗星出现的地方，告诉她如何分辨夜晚林中雀的啼叫声里长长短短的哥谭口音。

他记得她身上的香味，他饮下那杯琥珀色的酒液的时候，杰奎琳偎依在他的怀抱中，而他在酒店里有一个房间，那个房间就在宴会厅上方，只要他们穿过那道摆满了盆栽的楼梯，再走进一片洒满了金色斑斓灯光的拱门，就可以躲在那间属于布鲁斯·韦恩的套房中。这个房间中只有床和浪漫。

“她在哪？”布鲁斯躲过克拉克伸过来的胳膊，他身上疼痛、粘腻，一想到这里，他禁不住开始发抖。“你是谁？”他的目光在克拉克身上流连，戒备、敌对的神情一点点凝聚在他的脸上。

“克拉克·肯特。记者，我是从大都会来的。”克拉克盘腿坐在床上，被子松垮垮地耷拉在他的腰上，“昨晚，你和我说起了哥谭的海，天边第一颗星出现的方向，还有林中雀啼叫声中细微的哥谭口音。”

克拉克的喉咙中发出了雀鸟的叫声，“咕咕……”他模仿得惟妙惟肖，像极了夜风中躲藏在叶片背后的生灵一首首高歌的词句。哥谭的口音，布鲁斯也分辨了出来。

克拉克完美地模仿出了雀鸟那短短的尖锐的鸣叫，那是布鲁斯让他去听的。布鲁斯说哥谭的每一只鸟的叫声都如同墓园中从花环下掠过的风。

布鲁斯的脸蛋白得像墙纸。这些话，他说过，但并不是对着克拉克说的，杰奎琳呢，那个黑色衣服的女人在哪儿？他内心的不安慢慢扩大，克拉克向前探过来的忧虑的脸孔在他眼里变成扭曲的噩梦，如同一个潜藏在他的睡眠中让他突然惊醒的邪恶恐怖的念头。

他仍然在发抖，甚至打起了冷颤。

他催促自己赶紧离开酒店，或者让克拉克走。

“到了说再见的时候了，克拉克。”布鲁斯倒在摞起来的枕头上，他困顿地眨着眼睛，费力地驱赶着倦意。他盯着克拉克，好像他是个钻进他的梦中的鬼魂。

“布鲁斯……”克拉克难过起来，布鲁斯看起来很抗拒他，但是昨晚的激情，还有刚才那个美妙的吻，他们早晨的温存一刻，他无法忘记，“我让你感到了为难？”

布鲁斯看着他，却没有回答。他感到的不止是困惑。

“所以这只是一夜情吗？”克拉克从床头柜上拿起了自己的眼镜戴上。

是的，布鲁斯飞快地点了点头，此时此刻，这是最好的答案。

“那么，海岸和星星，还有雀鸟的口音，都是你惯用的调情伎俩吗？”克拉克从地上捡起了衬衫，纽扣被布鲁斯扯松了3粒。

布鲁斯不记得他有对谁说过这种话，或许从没有过这样一个巧的场所和时间，让他靠在能听见夜晚风林中鸟儿啼叫的阳台上，在紫红薄暮降落的时候，北半球的天斗上刚好闪现出今晚的第一颗星辰。

克拉克读不出布鲁斯沉默背后的意思，他无法从那张漂亮的脸蛋和紧抿的唇线中体察到布鲁斯现在的思想，他慢慢地扭紧自己的衬衣纽扣，慢慢地猜测，失约的杰奎琳让布鲁斯失望了吗，或者和他自己共度的这晚，让布鲁斯愤怒不已？

他背对着布鲁斯，穿好自己的裤子，他的手扣在拉链上，昨天夜里，布鲁斯急不可待地将它从他身上拉下去，他们还倒在床上疯狂地接吻和抚摸对方，在接吻之后又毫无来由地一起疯狂大笑。

“布鲁斯。”克拉克穿好自己的衣服，他转过身看着蜷缩在被子中的布鲁斯，他的脸色仍旧苍白，与昨晚在酒精的滋润下熏红的脸蛋全然不同，他与他之间疏离隔阂，如同秋季的河水上飘起的那阵浓雾。

他张了张嘴，却想不起来该说什么，他会想念他的，他会记得这一晚的，但这或许会让布鲁斯更为厌恶他。他只好闭口不说，连忙低下头，看也不看布鲁斯一眼，他快步走过那张宽敞的床，走到沙发边上，捡起盖在沙发背上的自己的外套，匆匆离开。

直到听见大门砰地一声关上，布鲁斯才彻底躺回床上。他像在抽屉中翻找一把钥匙那样，在记忆里搜寻着他所要的线索。

他想起了那个记者，克拉克。

在他登上酒店的前廊楼梯的时候，那个在外套胸袋里别着一支小巧的录音笔的记者就一直在注视着他。当他穿过前厅，周旋在宴会厅里的时候，那个记者总跟随着旁人围绕在他的身旁，不断地追逐着他。

当他和别人谈起他某次的冒险时，克拉克跟着他一起大笑；他甚至给他端上了一杯酒精饮料。布鲁斯接过喝下了，那酒精的芬芳香味开始围绕着他。

他看见了站在演讲台上的杰奎琳朝他走来，他注意到她的胸部像天鹅那样起伏着，她的胳膊缠绕在他的手臂上，又好像托在他的后腰上，也可能是环绕着他的肩膀，他被她引导着走去了阳台。

那里是那么地安静，在他们两人走到那里的时候，一个抽着烟的男人识趣地走开了，那人离开的时候目光躲避着他们，似乎在刻意回避不应该看的事情一样。

此刻布鲁斯和杰奎琳的心情非常不错，他们乐于不受到别人的打扰。

花园中的雀鸟开始吟唱，浓稠的暑热被一缕清风破开。当夜，海港中的一艘挂满彩灯的游船开航，进入无边的金色洋面之中。

明亮的星出现在天空，他告诉杰奎琳，那是夏天时分指路的导航。

他抬头看着杰奎琳，那双绿色的眼睛竟然变成了蓝色，在夕阳的晚照中又似乎有着些模模糊糊的红色在跃动。

“你听到雀鸟的歌声了吗？”

被这么一问，布鲁斯认真去倾听花园中传来的一串串的鸟叫声。咕咕咕，咕咕咕……啾啾啾，啾啾啾……

“它们会一直唱歌，直到月亮升到高空。你感受到了什么？”

布鲁斯又去听那些鸟儿唱出的歌，鸟儿的声音一声哑似一声，像墓园缓缓打开的大门，像被车轮碾碎的树枝，像夏蝉在树梢上集体收拢起翅膀，像风吹过天使石像上悬挂的花环。

他把自己的感受说了出来，他边说边看见一辆黑色的轿车缓缓地驶进墓园，在松柏林道上开远，在千百块石碑中径直朝向目标中的那块开去。

“在大都会，那儿公园中的雀鸟唱的是团聚的歌，是驱赶着野猫的歌，它们唱的歌比哥谭的雀鸟的歌更猛烈，像飓风和暴雨，像正午太阳炙烤过的土地和厨房灶台上第一次沸腾的开水。

“而哥谭的雀鸟，它们的口音是不同的。它们的歌声，会让你联想到墓地。

“布鲁斯。你觉得是吗？”

克拉克诱惑他，布鲁斯无法从那双蓝色的眼睛中逃离，他缓缓地点点头，他想，哥谭的鸟儿唱着墓园的歌。

-end-

2020/7/19

【说明：白超在骗炮啦！记者白超骗了布鲁斯喝下加了料的酒，让布鲁斯产生了幻觉，以为自己在和当天宴会上最有魅力的女人谈天说地，从星星月亮谈到宇宙哲学。其实白超只是让布鲁斯将“哥谭的鸟儿唱着墓园的歌”与“这个乌烟瘴气的哥谭需要被严厉治理”产生相关联想。顺便骗了布鲁斯炮！

身份梗部分：布鲁斯记不起克拉克是谁了，克拉克知道布鲁斯是美丽蝙！】


End file.
